


Green

by Random_writings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Light Angst, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_writings/pseuds/Random_writings
Summary: A drabble about the colour green and what it means to Kara. Established supercorp.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve done in years, and the first fanfic I’ve ever done of supercorp so please be nice. I’m trying to get back into writing as it really helps me.
> 
> I present to you a drabble of the significance of the colour green in Kara’s life. (Not gonna lie this does feel like a description of cfs/me in one bit but I don't mind it)

The colour green was a complex one.

There’s Kryptonite, the one substance that could render Kara powerless, strip her of her strength, the one thing she prized so greatly. The green, whilst it looked bright, she associated with fearful, painful days spent in the DEO medbay, feeling empty- as if every fibre of her being had been drained from her. Heavy limbs, heavy head, a fog so thick she couldn’t function, sinking lower and lower and lower…

Only to be pulled out of this spiral by the same colour which plunged her down into it. Bright green eyes, like jade, but somehow more pure and wild.

The same green eyes that she wakes up to every morning, the same green eyes that glint with mischief, the same green eyes that fill with tears when she receives the same call from Alex because ‘damn it Kara why do you have to be so selfless’, the same green eyes that comfort her, the same green eyes that she fell in love with the second she saw them.

The eyes of Lena Luthor.


End file.
